


Photographs

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Look at them.
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 3





	Photographs

Our story starts in Filius and Pomona Flitwick's house, they're reminiscing over photos in an album.

Pomona smiled. "Look at all of us there, moments after the Battle of Hogwarts had been won and Minnie wanted a group photo."

Filius laughed. "She said it was, 'To commemorate the occasion" like it was somebody's birthday or something."

Pomona said, "Well, that's Minnie for you."

Filius asked, "Do you ever regret not getting together with me sooner, Pommy?"

Pomona shook her head. "I don't regret a thing. We've had a lifetime of adventures together and these photographs prove it."


End file.
